And so it Begins
by Planet Mads
Summary: The first step into a new world is always the hardest, especially when it consits of evil teachers, unusual students and mad people in weird suits. Life for Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby just went from normalish to downright bizarre. Pre-KND.
1. Chapter One: First Day

Author's Notes: This is my first KND fic and is basically about how the five meet and their journey into becoming KND members.  Kuki speaks a bit oddly in this but she's just moved from Japan, so her English won't be perfect. They're all eight and this may contain some #3/#4 and #1/#5 hints.

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door does not belong to be in any way, shape or form.

And so it Begins . . .

Chapter One: First day.

            Kuki Sanban nervously twisted the edge of her sleeve, she gulped and tried to revert back into her normal carefree self. She was never usually this paranoid; it was just that she was in a _whole_ other country. She was very good at English but didn't understand every thing people said and at the moment this was making things at lot more difficult, as it's hard to eavesdrop on people when you don't understand what they're saying. Sure her mother had said that listening in on other people's conversation was rude but seeing as they were talking about her she guessed it was alright. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she pressed her ear against the headmaster's door, now what on earth was that snobby teacher saying about her?

" . . . Assign her to someone?"

"Yes Ms Smith, find someone that can understand a little Japanese or is smart enough to work out what she's on about. They can take care of her until she makes friends." Kuki could practically see the evil smirk forming on Ms Smith's lips. Kuki scowled, sometimes she hated grown-ups.

"Certainly Sir, I'll do that right away." Kuki quickly backed away from the door before it was shoved open by Ms Smith. Smiling down rather viciously at the child she grabbed her by her arm and proceeded to drag her down the corridor. Apparently she wasn't even going to bother trying to speak English to the 'stupid little Japanese girl.' Kuki fought back tears at the way she was being treated, nobody seemed to like her, that or they thought she was stupid. The teacher reached the door to the classroom, letting go of Kuki's sleeve she marched in, leaving the girl to meekly follow her. The class, which had been throwing stationary at each other and searching the room for the answers to the work, immediately dived back into their seats, plastering innocent smiles across their faces. The teacher wasn't fooled one bit, especially seeing as there were bits of balled up paper and rubbers lying on the floor.

"You will all be staying in fifteen minutes after the bell." She declared as she made her way over to her desk.

"Beatles, I want to see you." A boy in jeans and an orange hoodie, who had been sitting at the back and doing nothing but scowl, stomped over to the front. Kuki had heard from her earlier tour-guide (Serena, a young girl in her class) that Wallabee Beatles was also new here (he had arrived a few months ago) and Ms Smith hated him too. Serena had said that he was rather moody, rude and violent. Kuki guessed that he deserved the hatred if he acted like that.

"Wallabee, to make up for your rude behaviour I'm assigning you to be Kuki Sanban, our new student's friend and guide. She's Japanese so she may not understand a lot of what you say; you are to take care of her for the next two weeks until she's settled in. Understood?" Ms Smith had a dangerous smile plastered across her face, one that said she was enjoying herself. The boy was glaring at the teacher, obvious disdain on his face, but he nodded anyway.

"Good, you can start by showing her to the seat beside yours and helping her with the work." Once again he nodded and wandered back over to his seat, Kuki followed. When they got there he turned round and glared at the girl.

"Alright, Ah don't wan' nothin' tah do with yah. So don't get in mah way and ah won't hurt yah. Got it?" Kuki nodded and slipped into the seat beside him. Wallabee proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the lesson. The only time he didn't was to demand that she get her lazy ass off her chair and go too lunch. Oh, she thought as Ms Smith smirked triumphantly as she left the room, she _really_ hated grown-ups.

            Kuki stared at the huge crowd of students chattering happily as they scoffed their food, she sighed in relief at them and made her way to the cafeteria. The Wallabee boy had stormed off the moment they had left the classroom, leaving her to find her own way to lunch. Kuki stared at the gooey grey gunk that was shoved onto her plate; she wrinkled her nose in disgust but didn't say anything. She was fed up with being yelled at today, she didn't want any more trouble. She reached the end of the line and grabbed a tub of what was supposed to be yogurt and turned to leave when someone crashed into her. The grey goo that was her food splattered all over her, she blinked in surprise and looked around for the culprit, but he had already run off.

"You alright?" Kuki looked up to see a slightly chubby boy standing before her, he was donned in a blue shirt, brown shorts and a pilot's helmet was pulled firmly over his head.

"Hai* er . . . yes, thank you." He smiled at her and extended a hand, grasping it in her own sleeve covered one he hauled her too her feet. He glanced down at the mess on the floor, then back up again before smiling.

"I can share my lunch with you; my mum makes mine for me and she gives me lots to eat." Nodding Kuki followed him through the throng, out the back door and into the playground. He tugged her over to the only tree in the whole playground and sat down. He pulled a huge lunchbox out his bag and opened it up, smiling he handed her a chocolate bar.

"You're the new girl in our class aren't you, Kuki Sanban?" She smiled; happily surprised that someone had actually known who she was.

"Yes, that be me. What your name?"

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, but I prefer plain Hoagie." The small girl giggled at his long name and nodded at him as she nibbled on her chocolate bar.

"So who you hang out with?" Kuki asked, smiling at the boy beside her. She was taken aback when he looked down suddenly, a sad expression on his face.

"I don't have any friends, nobody likes me. They think I'm a nerd." Kuki paused a second to absorb this information before throwing her arms round Hoagie's neck.

"That horrible, people round here mean. But you no worry, I think you nice, I'll be your friend."

"Really?" The shy smile on Hoagie's face made Kuki's grin grow even larger.

"Of course." She declared as she hugged him tighter, glad to have finally found friend_. _The two proceeded to chat about anything and everything for the next hour. Some of the stuff he said went a bit over her head and when he saw that she didn't understand he would explain it to her. Not in a patronizing and unkind way like Ms Smith but in the sweet way a big brother might.

"Oy! Kuki girl!" She turned round and the smile on her face disappeared to be replaced with a frown, Wallabee Beatles was marching over and he did not look happy.

"What does he want?"

"He supposed to be taking care of me but he not really that nice." Kuki whispered just before he got there, scowling he snatched her bag up and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Reaching out, she grabbed her lilac backpack and pulled it back towards her. "What you doing?"

"Ms Smith saw mah without yah and said if ah don't take care of yah ahm gonna be in alota trouble. So move it."

"What if she doesn't want to go with you?" Hoagie demanded, hands on hips as he scowled. He didn't want his first and only friend being taken away from him so soon.

"Tough luck." Wallabee snapped and spinning round he grabbed Kuki by the wrist and dragged her off across the playground. She twisted round and waved at Hoagie, sending him a smile. She liked Hoagie and no silly boy like Wallabee was going to stop her from hanging out with him. Because Kuki Sanban never gave in easy.

            A new day, a new start . . . sort of. Kuki strode determinately to her class, notebook tucked under her arm. Today she was going to show that Wallabee that she was no pushover, sort of, well . . . in her own way. Smiling sweetly, she pushed the door open and skipped into the room. Dropping into her seat beside Wallabee she flashed him a cheesy grin before turning round and digging into her bag. She pulled a number of fluffy pens, notebooks and neon colored stationary out her bag and started to set her desk up. The blonde turned round and gave her a weird look.

"What the crud are yah doin'?" He demanded, yesterday Kuki would have kept quiet but not today. She was back to being her normal chirpy self, which only meant one thing, Wallabee was in trouble. Smiling delightfully at the boy before her she spread her arms out wide and started to talk.

"I decorating my desk, silly. It gonna be pink, purple, blue, green and lots of other colors. It be fluffy too. I might bring smelly stuff in tomorrow, make it smell of roses. I like roses, what bout you? You like roses? I do and all other flowers. They pretty." The boy stared in surprise at the girl jabbering on about absolutely nothing before him. He could only stare in amazement until she jumped up and waved a sheet of paper in front of his face.

"You want?"

"Want what?" He spat out as soon as he recovered from his stunned state.

"Sticker." He snatched the paper from her which had stickers of smiling bunnies, hedgehogs and other woodland creatures holding flowers all over it.

"No." He tossed her the paper as he said this and turned to face the whiteboard.

"You sure? I think you should have the bunny, you cute like a bunny. Or the doggy that's very sweet too."

"What?!" Wallabee demanded as he turned to face her, was that girl calling him sweet? He, Wallabee Beatles, was not cute at all, in the slightest, not one tiny bit! How dare she say that?

"Wallabee Beatles, pay attention or I'll give you extra homework." Grumbling he turned back to face his teacher but not before he caught a glimpse of the triumphantly smiling Kuki. That girl, he thought, is dead. 

            Lunchtime arrived soon enough, and Wallabee Beatles was ready to put his plan into action. That Kuki girl was going to die; she had got him into trouble on purpose. So he was going to get back her, not using some big elaborate plan of course, no he was going to do it _his_ way. He could see her chatting happily with that Hoagie kid, a smirk spread across his face, perfect. He walked over, making sure to catch her shoulder with his own. Spinning round, he pinned her with a glare.

"What do yah think yah doing, yah idiot?"

"Huh?" The girl looked a bit shocked at the fact that she had just been yelled at when she hadn't really done anything. Wallabee mentally congratulated himself.

"Yah knocked into me stupid."

"I did? Sorry, I give you a sticker to make up for it. You want bunny or ducky? I might have a puppy too if you want. Or I could give you my fluffy orange pen, you like orange, I think it might suit you." Wallabee snarled when he realized his plan wasn't working, not only that but she was offering him a fluffy pen? He was the tough guy here, he didn't want a fluffy pen even if it was orange! If anyone ever found out about this his reputation would be ruined. So he did the only thing he could do, he turned and fled.

            Kuki smiled to herself as she turned round to face Hoagie. Who had a look of shock on his face; it took him a few seconds to work out what had just happened. When he did he burst into laughter. Once he managed to catch his breath Hoagie looked up at Kuki, a smile still playing across his lips.

"Revenge, right?" Kuki smiled sweetly at Hoagie, pure innocence radiating of her.

"What you mean Hoagie?"

~*~

            "She seems kinda smart."

"I don't know, we'll have to keep an eye on her. That Hoagie too, he seems intelligent, he's very good at Maths apparently."

"We gonna break inta da staff room ta take a look at his report card?"

"Yep, her's too."

"Right, what bout dat Wallabee kid?"

"I dunno, he seems more violent then useful to me."

"Ya never know."

"I suppose not, shall we get going?"

"Let's."

*Hai= Yes in Japanese.

_I hope you liked it, it's rather short but I thought it was a good place to end. Hope to see you next time. MM._


	2. Chapter Two: Too much Fluffiness!

Author's Notes: Abby and Nigel are my favourite characters and they will be showing up in later chapters but for now I'm concentrating on Kuki, Hoagie and Wallabee.

Disclaimer: Is on first chapter if needed. 

Chapter Two: Too much Fluffiness!

            Wallabee Beatles was having a bad day, a bad week in fact and all because of that silly Kuki girl. He had to admit, though he had desperately tried to deny it, that she was smart. Very smart in fact, she had outsmarted him, **him!** Sure, on the first day he had been the stronger one, the better one but the second day she had completely embarrassed him and for the rest of the week she had been just as bad! He still had another week to go and he was fast losing his patience, not that he had any, he was just coming close to punching her. If it weren't for the number one unwritten rule of the playground: you weren't allowed to hit girls.  He would be killed a million times over before the day had ended if Ms Smith found out he had hit a girl. So he was left with forcing himself not to strangle her on the spot, which was becoming increasingly difficult. Growling to himself he strolled into the classroom, trying his best to ignore the beaming girl sitting beside his desk.

"Hi Wally!"

"What? Yah idiot, mah name's Wallabee." He spat out at her as he slid into his seat.  Kuki ignored his harsh words and continued to smile rather adorably at him. Stupid Wallabee, he mentally yelled at himself, she is not sweet in any way, shape or form. She's evil, very very evil! In a cute cuddly sorta way. No, stop it! Bad brain!

"Wallabee long name, Wally new nickname for you!"

"What if ah don't want a nickname?" The Japanese girl giggled to herself as if not wanting a nickname was the most stupidest thing she'd heard of yet. He glared at her, which she ignored; instead she offered him a fluffy blue pen.

"Want?"

"No."

"Fluffy notebook?"

"No."

"Bunny sticker?"

"No."

"Cuddly teddy?"

"No! No, no and no again! Ah don't want any of your silly toys, fluffy stationary and girly stuff! Would yah just leave mah alone, alright?!" Kuki took one look at him before bursting into tears. Wallabee looked up to see that the whole class had turned round and was glowering at him. Kuki was not that well loved but making an innocent little girl cry was a very bad thing to do and apparently he'd done just that.

"Wallabee Beatles, look at what you've done!" The blonde turned to see his teacher scowling at him fiercely. Innocent? Yeah right! Wallabee thought to himself as Hoagie got up from his seat and pulled the crying girl into a hug.

"Go and stand outside the classroom, you'll be doing the work at lunch! Hoagie take Kuki to the toilets and get some tissues for her." The boy nodded and led his friend outside, Wallabee stomped after them.

            "What did yah do that for?!" Wallabee spun round and faced the girl, who still had tears streaming down her face. He watched as her sweet innocent face turned into a scowl, pulling away from Hoagie's embrace she pointed a sleeved covered finger at him.

"I didn't do nothing. You the bad person, yelling at people all the time. You should just be nice." She spat out, prodding him in the chest. Snarling he whacked her hand away, he then noticed Hoagie smiling. Anger rose inside him, how dare that boy laugh at **him?!**

"What are yah laughing at fatty?" He spat out, Hoagie's face immediately fell, Wallabee smiled, he had won . . . or so he thought. He was rather surprised when a foot came flying through the air and kicked him in the chest; the Australian went soaring through the air before slamming into the wall.

"You horrible, horrible, **horrible**. Just cos you got no friends don't mean you can be nasty to other people. Hoagie's nicer than you'll ever be!" He stared at the girl who had flames dancing in her eyes, she then spun round grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged him down the corridor. Leaving Wallabee to sit on the dirty floor and think. Which wasn't about much, instead a single sentence was going round and round in his head. Did she just **kick** mah?!

            Wallabee Beatles had been thinking a lot, something that was not that common, and his thinking made him realise something: that trying to think something through was absolutely stupid! The more you thought about something, the more questions arose, meaning you needed to get more answers. The problem being that you couldn't get the answers because the person that held all the answers hated your guts. Which meant in uncertain terms that he wasn't going to get anywhere. The sound of childish screams rang through the air, disrupting his annoyed thoughts; the blonde clamped his hands firmly over his ears. How was he supposed to think with that much racket? Amongst the many voices he heard Chal's, the school bully. What was that cruddy idiot getting up to now? Wally thought to himself as he looked up to see Kuki and Hoagie surrounded by the bully and his cronies. Wally snorted, he usually jumped at the chance to get into a fight but that Kuki could fight so she was alright and it would be entertaining to watch.

_Mind you she might not be able to fight **all** of them at one time_. A little voice whispered in the back of Wallabee's head.

'That's her own fault. She shouldn't have been stupid enough to annoy them.'

_You know that __Chal__ picks on people, she probably didn't do anything, you should help her. _Growling the blonde pulled himself to his feet, he'd experienced this little voice before, it was what his mother called a conscious. And he knew, from experience, that it wouldn't go away until he had helped whoever it was that it thought he should. Stomping over the blonde stopped a foot or two behind Chal and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Oy Chal, whaddyah think yah doin'?" The black haired boy turned to face Wallabee, his green eyes narrowed and he wrinkled his nose at Wallabee.

"I'm about to beat them up." He declared turning round, in the process dismissing the boy as if he wasn't anything more than a pest. Bad move, Wallabee didn't like being ignored.

"Ah wouldn't do that if ah was yah." Chal turned round and laughed in Wallabee's face.

"What you gonna do shrimp?"

"This."

"Huh?" Jumping forward Wallabee slammed his fist into Chal's face, the black haired boy staggered backwards. Completely taken back by the boy's sudden attack Chal stared at Wallabee dumbly. The blonde took the boy's momentary lapse in ability to move to his advantage. He slammed his foot into the boy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing Chal by the ankles he tugged, the boy landed on his behind with a thump.

"Now yah and your stupid little cronies had better leave them alone or ahm gonna hurt yah again. Got it?" Nodding, terrified, the bully pulled himself to his feet and scampered away, his friends following him.

"You protected us." Wallabee frowned and turned round to face Hoagie and Kuki, who both looked surprised and slightly afraid.

"No ah didn't. Ah just wanted a good fight." Kuki smiled at his excuse, worrying Wallabee; he'd learnt in the past week to be very afraid when she smiled like that.

"You like us." The girl declared and threw her arms round Wallabee in a thank you hug. Startled by the girl's affection Wallabee didn't react straight away, when he regained his ability to move back, he shoved her away from him.

"No ah don't. Ah told yah, ah just wanted a fight."

"Wasn't a very good fight. You let him get away." Hoagie muttered under his breath, Wallabee chose to ignore the boy's comment. Turning round he stomped back to the bench he had been previously been sitting on. Leaving behind a hurt Kuki and Hoagie.

~*~

            "Dey're da smartest we've come across yet."

"I know but they need to get along."

"What makes ya think dey won't?"

"Did you not just notice that so called conversation, it wasn't very friendly."

"They'll get along fine."

"Oh really?"

"Just watch and learn Boss, just watch and learn. Not everythin' is how it appears ta be."

~*~

            Kuki was rather hurt at the fact that Wallabee had said he didn't like them, Hoagie was too. She knew he cared, he had too! He didn't seem that bad a person, underneath his tough exterior he was a sweetie. Well, kinder than they had first thought, sweetie was a long way off . . . yet. If they befriended the blonde, Kuki was sure they she could soften him up a bit, make him that tiny bit nicer. It was a new resolution of hers, to gain Wallabee's trust and soften him up. She knew it would take a lot of work but she really believed that no one was completely evil. Apart from some grown-ups, mind you, they were a different matter completely. She allowed her eyes to wander over her class; some of her class-mates were nice enough even if they didn't really like her. You got the evil ones, the rude ones (her eyes glanced over at Wallabee) and the mysterious ones. She wasn't sure why they were mysterious, they just were. The very air about them was mystifying, the only time she ever saw them was in class. They seemed to disappear into thin air the moment they walked out the classroom. She had asked Serena about them; apparently they hung around with each other all the time but didn't act the slightest bit like friends. They hardly ever talked to the other children; instead they preferred to keep their distance. They were incredibly smart and had been known to vanish from school for a few days every now and then. Rumours had gone round that they were some sort of alien or evil spies that were here to take over the world. Kuki had giggled at that point, Serena thought it was because she was nervous. In reality Kuki found the rumours funny, if the two were evil spies trying to take over the world, why would they be hanging round a boring school like this one? Some people really were stupid. Thing was, Kuki wanted to know who they were; they seemed like a good mystery. Like the mysterious killer games she had played back home, she needed to find out who they were and what they did when they disappeared. However her first case to solve was Wallabee Beatles, he was more important than the other two.

She allowed her eyes to wander back to the boy, who was sitting grumpily in his seat. She frowned, he seemed worked up as if someone was about to attack him at any moment.

"Wally?" He winced at her voice, hurt flickered through Kuki, she didn't mind him being rude to her but she didn't like him being _scared_ of her. He didn't answer just fixed his eyes on the teacher. Kuki frowned; she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Wallabee, I talk to you." He continued to take no notice of her, her annoyance grew. She looked back at the picture she was painting. It was art time and she'd been painting a pretty puppy, it was then that she noticed the paintbrush in her hand. She dipped it back into the blue paint and leaned over and made a dot on Wallabee's work. Not that he'd really done any work; he couldn't be bothered to paint so he had doodled all over his piece of paper. He turned round and glared at her, dipping his own paintbrush into his green paint he turned her pink puppy spotty. She stuck her tongue out at him and painted some big pink hearts on his paper.

"Quit it."

"Talk then." Scowling savagely at the girl he picked his paint up and dumped it all over her work. "No." He hissed, Kuki stared at her painting in dismay. Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them down.

"You nasty person." Snarling at the insult he picked another pot of paint up and dumped it all over her stuff. She stared at the ruined notebooks, pens, stickers and fluffy toys, tears of horror springing in her eyes.

"What on earth is going on, Wallabee did you do this?" Ms Smith had wandered over, her eyes taking in the annoyed expression on Wallabee's face, Kuki's wobbling lower lip and the paint dripping from the desk onto the carpet.

"No, it was me." Both the teacher and Wallabee looked up in surprise at Kuki.

"Well really Kuki must you be so clumsy? Clean it up this instant." Minutes later and Kuki was still mopping up the mess when the bell went. She watched as Wallabee grabbed his bag and walked quickly out the classroom. Kuki hastily mopped the last bits of paints up, dumped the paper towels in the bin before she grabbed her bag, latched onto Hoagie's wrist and followed the boy outside.

            Wallabee scuffed his trainers as he wandered along the path; his mind was running at eight hundred miles per hour. Silly girl and her silly confusing ways, why'd she go and do that? He sighed and ran a hand through his mop of hair, life really was confusing at the moment, he couldn't wait till this week ended and he'd be free of her. Never have to suffer her silly girly ways again.

"Hey Wally!" He paused for a second before glancing over his shoulder and stopping. Kuki and Hoagie caught up with him and the three started to walk together, none of them saying a word. It was five minutes later that Wallabee finally broke the silence.

"Why'd yah do it for?"

"Huh?" Wallabee frowned at Kuki, slightly annoyed at her nativity.

"Yah covered for mah, even when ah've been nasty tah yah since yah got here. Ah've done all ah can tah make your life miserable, yet yah are still nice tah mah. Why?"

"Everyone deserves second chance, so what you say? Friends?" Wallabee turned to look at the outstretched hand, his fingers twitched by his side. Slowly he reached forward and grasped her hand with his own.

"Ahm not yah friend, Ah'll just tolerate yah." He muttered, he ignored Kuki and Hoagie's delighted smiles as the trio turned and continued their walk down the street.

~*~

            "Go ahead."

"Told ya so."

"Alright, now what?"

"Whattya mean?" 

"I mean what do we do next? We've found them, they get along, now what do we do?"

"Dunno but I'm guessing dat we ain't da only ones that have noticed their potential. People will go after dem."

"So we should start keeping a better eye on things and make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Uh huh."

"I suppose we should start now then."

"Yeah. . ." 

_To be Continued . . . _

You've probably worked out who our mysterious pair are but can you guess what they're talking about? I hope not otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story, would it? See you next chapter. MM.


	3. Chapter Three: Who are you!

Author's Notes: Sorry it's a bit late, I've got two stories going at the moment and I wanted to get them both out as soon as I could so I've been doing a little bit of one then the other. Anyway, enough of me rambling, on with the story.

Disclaimer: On first chapter if needed. 

Chapter Three: Who are you?!

            Wallabee grabbed his bag off the kitchen floor and darted to the door, praying he would get there before his mother.

"Why hello there, who might you be?" Wallabee groaned as he rounded the corner to see his mum cooing over Kuki and Hoagie.

"Wallabee you didn't tell me you had made some friends."

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as he shoved past her into the street. "Gotta go, bye Mum." Grabbing Hoagie and Kuki by the arm he pulled them down the road.

"That was rude." Kuki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mah Mum's embarrassing, she always fusses over people."

"That's very nice of her." Hoagie mumbled as he bit into his cereal bar, Wallabee rolled his eyes at the brunette. He just didn't understand, Wallabee thought, his mother was incredibly embarrassing. He hated having people over because they usually ended up laughing at him, then of course he would get angry with them, then they would cry and end up hating him. It was why he had stopped wanting friends, to stop getting hurt when people abandoned him. He wasn't going to let that happen with Kuki and Hoagie, not that they were his friends. Really, they were just tag alongs. He just didn't want to hurt their feelings, honest. The trio slowly made their way to school silently, something seemed ever so slightly off today and none of them could work out why.

            Kuki smiled happily when she spotted a bunch of flowers on a hill not too far away. Humming to herself she skipped ahead and scrambled up the grass to the flowers. Dropping to her knees she started to pick them.

"Kuki what are yah doin'?" She turned round and flashed Wallabee a smile, "I picking flowers." Wallabee rolled his eyes and looked over at Hoagie smiled and shook his head. Kuki was completely carefree, even though, she had the brain to use but she never really bothered to use it. Wallabee wandered why she was like that, there had to be a reason and he was determined to work out why. He blinked suddenly when a shadow fell across her, steadily getting larger.

"What the . . .?" He glanced around trying to work out where the shadow was coming from.

"It's a helicopter!" Hoagie yelled, the pair darted forward towards Kuki who was completely oblivious to the aircraft that was descending on her.

"Kuki, look out!" The girl looked up and screamed, jumping to her feet she belted across the ground. But the people in the helicopter didn't want to let her go, a huge metal claw extended from the bottom of the helicopter, trying to grab Kuki. Wallabee and Hoagie ran forward, trying to reach her in time but they were too far away.

"Kuki!" Hoagie cried out as the claw reached out to grab her, there was a flash of blue and the claw grabbed thin air. Wallabee stopped, his eyes darting too and fro as he searched for his friend.

"Where'd she go?" Hoagie didn't answer; instead he was concentrating on the helicopter which was now making its way towards them at a tremendous speed seeing as it's other prey had vanished. Hoagie reached over and tugged on Wallabee's sleeve.

"Wally."

"Not now, where'd Kuki go?"

"Um . . . Wally." Hoagie said, watching as a second claw joined the first, stretching out towards the two boys.

"Wally duck!" Hoagie yelled at the top of his voice and pulled the blonde to the floor. The claws scraped across their backs as the two pressed themselves against the cold ground. The moment the helicopter had gone they jumped to their feet and bolted.

"Hoagie! Wally!" The two turned to see Kuki waving merrily at them from behind a huge tree they immediately changed course heading straight for the girl. They joined her in hiding, panting heavily.

"How'd you get here?" Hoagie asked as he leaned over, trying to catch his breath. Kuki smiled and pointed behind her, to a girl which they only just realised was there.

"You're in our class! You keep on vanishing with that boy." Hoagie declared in amazement. A lazy smirk spread across the girl's lips, completely ignoring their accusations she poked her out from behind the tree and then retreated back.

"Who are yah?" The girl took no notice of Wally, instead she stepped back and pressed a button on her watch.

"Hey, Ahm talkin' to yah."

"I heard." Her voice was quiet and held that low mysterious tone Kuki had always thought it would. Wally opened his mouth to demand her to tell him who she was when her hand shot out and covered his mouth. He glared at her and reached forward to yank her hand away from his mouth when the sound of whirring reached his ears. The helicopter was back. All four children froze, hoping it would pass. Sadly it did not. There was the sound of slicing and tree was suddenly falling to the ground. The girl reached out and picked Kuki up, throwing the girl over her shoulder she grabbed Hoagie's wrist and pulled him across the ground away form the falling tree, Wally just behind them.

"Who are they?" Hoagie yelled to girl who was pulling him along, she didn't answer his question.

"Hurry up, dey'll catch us." She muttered and started to pick up speed, she acted as if they were dawdling when the two boys were actually sprinting as fast as they could. Now we know what happened to Kuki, Hoagie thought, she must have gotten her out of the way. The whirring sound seemed to get louder and Hoagie looked up to see another aircraft making it's way towards them from the other direction, it looked strangely like an old school bus.

"Oh no." Hoagie whispered but surprisingly enough a half smile tugged at the corner of the girl's lips before disappearing again.

"Hurry up."

"What do yah mean 'hurry up'? We're headin' right for that thing." Wallabee yelled, pointing his finger at the aircraft still racing towards them.

"Dat's da whole point, ya idiot." She spat out, Wallabee spluttered, not used to people insulting him. Hoagie ignored his friend, who was still trying to talk, and watched as the bottom of the aircraft opened up. A stepladder dropped down, the bottom trailing along the ground.

"When ya reach da ladder climb up it." The girl ordered, Hoagie and Wallabee turned to look at her in shock. Kuki would have too, if she wasn't thrown over the girl's shoulder and watching the pretty flowers go by.

"But-"

"Ya will do as I tell ya, got it?" The glare that followed that order made both boys shake, nodding they wordlessly followed her down the road. Raising one arm the girl waved at the pilot, who understood the signal and in seconds a rocket (which looked like it was filled with cans of cream) was sent flying through the air. Hoagie glanced over his shoulder to see the rocket crash into the helicopter; he smiled happily as he watched it hover form side to side. Unable to see where it's targets where because it was covered in yellow goo.

"Climb da ladder." The girl's yell snapped Hoagie out of his thoughts as she shoved him towards the rope ladder dangling in front of him. He scrambled up it, Wallabee just behind him, careful not to look down as he didn't like the idea of swinging about on a piece of rope twenty metres above the ground. He pulled himself through the hole in the aircraft and dropped to the floor, content with watching the girl climb through the hole with Kuki slung over her shoulder. 

"Where we?" Kuki asked, smiling delightfully at Wallabee and Hoagie, not caring that they were being chased by some mad people in a helicopter.

"Ready?" Hoagie spun round at that question, looking for the source of the voice. He found it, the bald boy that hung around with the girl.

"You!" Wallabee declared, obviously working out who he was as well. The boy rose an eyebrow out them.

"Yes, me. Now," He said turning to face his partner, "You ready?" The girl nodded and snatched something off the floor, it looked like some sort of bottle that was attached to a couple of pieces of wood and made into some sort of gun. Wandering over to the hatch in the ceiling she kicked it open and pulled herself through. Hoagie watched in awe as she stood, the wind wiping her form side to side as the boy took off, gun cocked in her hand. The helicopter had managed to get most of the custard from it's window and was moving towards them. The girl rested her finger on the trigger, but did nothing else.

"What the hell is she waitin' for?" Wally asked as the gap between the two of them started to close rapidly. The claw started to stretch out towards her, but just before it reached her she pulled the trigger. The single blast hit the joint that held the helicopter blades and the actual machine together. She watched idly as the machine plummeted towards the ground and landed in the stream below. Jumping inside she came to stand next to the boy, gun held loosely in her hand. They watched in amazement as the boy brought the aircraft in to land expertly, as if he had been doing it his whole life. A single thought ran through all three of the other children's minds; who where these people?

            "So . . . um . . . who are yah?" Wallabee asked as he stepped onto the ground, right behind the two children. The boy spared him a glance over his shoulder, "No one of consequence." Wallabee frowned; the pair were starting to bug him. Marching forward he came to stand before them, arms akimbo.

"Ah said, who are yah, care tah answer?" He spat out, the girl smirked.

"No." This girl was worse than Kuki, not only could she outsmart him but she enjoyed it too! Angry at being outsmarted by a girl, once again, he raised a fist, completely forgetting the Number One playground rule. Pulling his fist back, he threw it towards her face with lighting speed. Only for it to be stopped millimetres from her face.

"I wouldn't if I were ya." The girl murmured, letting go of his fist which had been caught in her hand.

"How'd ya do that?" He asked in surprise, no one and I mean no one had **ever** been able to stop one of his attacks before.

"It's called knowing how to fight." She said, brushing past him as she walked away with her associate.

"Tell us who yah are!" Wallabee yelled after them, face scrunched up in annoyance. The boy smirked and turned round to look at the boy over the top of his sunglasses.

"Nigel and Abby." He said, a triumphant smirk playing across his face as he saw Wallabee's face go bright red with anger.

"That not what ah meant." The boy, now known as Nigel, simply turned round and walked away from them, Abby following him.

            Hoagie yawned as he dragged his feet across the ground, Kuki smiling happily as she danced round and round him as they walked. The girl had woken him up **very** early this morning to inform him that they were going to solve the mystery of Nigel and Abby. When he had ignored her and curled back up in bed she had pulled his covers off and danced round the room singing until he got up. They were now going over to Wallabee's, to wake him up (something which Hoagie was dreading, that boy could be scary) and tell him of their (Kuki's, it was all Kuki's plan not his) plan and get him to help. Skipping up to the door Kuki rang the doorbell once, twice, three times, four times, five ti-

"Who the hell is doin' that?!" Wallabee Beatles flung the door open; he was dressed in only a pair of short with is hair standing on end. Kuki hid a giggle behind her hands before smiling shyly up at Wallabee.

"You come?" The blonde's glare softened slightly upon noticing who was actually standing on his doorstep.

"Come where?" He asked tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out a little bit.

"We go and find out who Nigel and Abby are and what they do." Wallabee paused as he considered his options. He could either stay here and get the sleep he deserved, which would upset Kuki or he could go with them, not upset Kuki **and** be able to get the pair back (mostly that girl.) There really wasn't a need to think it through.

"Ah'll be down in a bit." Wallabee muttered and walked back inside the house to get changed, smiling to himself slightly when he heard Kuki squeal in delight behind him.

            "So what's the first step?" Wallabee asked, stretching up and grabbing an apple from the branch above him.

"Don't know, that why we have meeting." Kuki said smiling happily at the blonde from the branch across him. They had decided that because a group of mad people where after them it was best to have their meeting away from prying eyes. They couldn't have it at home; they didn't want their parents knowing a bunch of psychos were after them, so they had decided to have it in a tree quite near to their school.

"Well, we have no idea what so ever why they were after us, though that Abby and Nigel might." Hoagies said thoughtfully as he moved to sit next to Kuki.

"Yeah, we could go and make 'em tell us what they know." Wallabee said, the idea of forcefully beating it out of the pair sounded wonderful to him.

"Let me go!"

"Kuki yah can't be serious, yah don't know how tah get information outta people."

"Says who?" Kuki asked, glaring at the blonde. "I know what to do and it don't involve hurting people."

"So what? They deserve a good beating is yah ask me. They wouldn't co-operate so now they pay the price."

"Kuki's right Wally, we may need their help against whoever is trying to hurt us. If we beat them up, we lose an ally." Wallabee snorted and turned his head away, suddenly noticing two figures walking up to school a little to their left.

"Well Kuki, let's see how yah handle them two. Cos they're right over there." He said jerking his thumb, a competitive smirk playing across his face. He was going to enjoy watching this. 

            Kuki smiled happily to herself as she skipped up the path towards Nigel and Abby. She needed to find out who they were and what they did when they disappeared. So all she had to do was ask them. Everybody always told her everything, they thought she was either to stupid to understand or too cute to put the information to good use. And she was going to use that to her advantage.

"Hey there!" She said, waving happily at them. Nigel rose an eyebrow at her before continuing to walk.

"That not very nice." Kuki declared, hands on hips. The pair turned round to face her, their expressions clearing saying that they didn't care in the slightest.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes." Kuki said smiling, arms behind back in a very cute manner. "Who are you, why are you helping us and who were the people that tried to kidnap us?" No one could resist her adorable face, it never failed her. She smiled brighter and began to play with a strand of her hair. The two turned round and walked away from her. Kuki's jaw dropped, no one had ever ignored her like that before. She had been being super sweet, how could they have not have given in to her charms? No matter, Kuki Sanban never gave up. She quickly darted after them.

"Why don't you want to talk?" She got no answer. They were just as rude as Wally was!

"Oh come on, you have to say something."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee tell me."

"Why won't you tell us anything?" Abby spun round to face them and Kuki could practically feel the annoyance radiating off the girl. 

"Look, if ya needed to know I would tell ya but ya don't so I won't." Abby said before spinning round and marching off after Nigel. Kuki stood there for a moment, working out what Abby had said and by the time she had, they were gone.

            "So it didn't work, huh?" Kuki shook her head and sunk to the ground, resting her head against the back of the tree. It was Break Time and the trio was sitting by the tree trying to figure out how to get the 'mystery pair', as Hoagie had dubbed them, to talk. And so far they had come up with absolutely . . . nothing.

"Alright." Wallabee said standing up, "My turn."

"Fine by me, but do you know where they are?" Wallabee turned and smirked at Hoagie, the brunette could practically see the devil horn's sprouting.

"When I went round collecting the homework for Ms Smith I kept Abby and Nigel's. She kept them behind and I know from experience that she yells at you for at least fifteen minutes before letting you go out to play." Hoagie chuckled as the blonde wandered back to the classroom. Wallabee preferred not to use his brains but he had them. He most defiantly had them.

            Wallabee paused outside the classroom door, he could hear Ms Smith ranting and raving about the missing homework. He smirked to himself, job well done. Now all he had to do was grab them by the scruffs of their necks, shove them against the wall and demand that they tell him what is going on. He watched as the door slammed open and Abby and Nigel stormed out, ignoring their teacher who was yelling for them to come back.

"We have to be quick, we've already missed the first half and we need to get back in time."

"Gotcha and what would ya be doin'?" Abby turned round to face Wallabee, glaring at him form under the brim of her cap. The blonde blinked, how on earth had she heard him? 

"Either you're going to answer or not, so please choose and stop gawking at us." Wallabee growled and shut his mouth, standing up taller he glared at them.

"Yah had better tell mah what's goin' on or ahm gonna have tah hurt yah." Abby turned round to look at Nigel, "Go on, Abby'll handle dis."

"Alright but be quick." He said before jogging down the corridor, Abby turned back round to face the blonde.

"Okay Pipsqueak, it's like I told ya friend. It's got nothin' to do with ya. So quit buggin' us." Wallabee's face had turned a nasty shade of red throughout her speech. One, for being called pipsqueak. He wasn't that small! And Two, they were the ones that had been attacked they had every right to know what was going on. However words obviously weren't going to get her to talk, so a bit of fighting was in order. The blonde curled his hands into a fist and glared up at her.

"Tell mah or ahm gonna hurt yah."

"Go ahead and try." Perhaps the words 'and try' should have warned him but sadly enough Wallabee wasn't really listening. With a cry of rage the boy charged at the girl, raising a fist, ready to pound her. The girl smirked and took a step to the side and stuck her foot out. The blonde tripped over the outstretched foot and fell flat on his face in a crumpled heap. Growling to himself he pushed his embarrassment down and picked himself up. The girl was casually leaning against the wall, not looking the least bit afraid.

"Ya could always stop now and save yourself some time . . . and pain."

"There's no way ahm lettin' a girl beat mah." Abby's eyes narrowed at his words and pushed herself away from the wall.

"So ya think dat cos Abby's a girl she's weak?" Wallabee paused for a second, a bit confused at the fact that she was speaking in third person. He shrugged it off and crouched down.

"Ah don't think you're weak, ah know you're weak." And with that he jumped, foot extended, intending to slam the girl into the wall. He was surprised when her hands came up and with a flick of he her wrist, she had sent him flying over her head and into the lockers. Dazed, Wallabee sat on the floor not noticing that someone had grabbed him by his hood and was dragging him across the floor.

"If ya know dat Abby's weak then they're gonna have ta come up with a whole new word to describe how pathetic ya are." The words floated around his numb brain for a few seconds before sinking in, he started, ready to fight again. It was then that he realised that she had locked him in a locker.

"By da way, ya ever take Abby's and Nigel's homework again Abby will **really** hurt ya." 

_To Be Continued . . ._

The fight scene between Wallabee and Abby isn't a 4/5 hint if people are thinking that. It's just that Abby is my favourite character and I wanted to give her a bit of spotlight. 


	4. Chapter Four: The KRR and Much More

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry about the long wait; it's just that I've had writer's block. But I'm back on track, more or less, I hope to get the last few chapters up soon. The holidays are coming up in under three weeks and so hopefully I'll do a lot of writing then.

Disclaimer: On the first chapter if needed.

Chapter Four: The KRR and Much More.

            Wallabee crawled out the locker, his ego more bruised than his person. He looked up at Kuki and Hoagie who were giving him sympathetic looks and scowled. This wasn't making him feel any better.

"I take it that you didn't find anything out."

"No ah didn't but when ah next see that girl ahm gonna kill her!"

"I wonder why they won't tell us." Kuki said thoughtfully, fiddling with the sleeve of her green jumper.

"It doesn't matter! What matter's is that that they aren't telling us something that we deserve tah know." Kuki stared at the blonde boy in front of her. He was seething, fists clenched tightly by his side, his whole body shacking with repressed anger.

"She really must have kicked your arse for you to act like this." Wallabee snarled and rounded on Kuki, the girl obviously not realising how much that innocent statement annoyed him.

"Ahm gonna hunt her down and beat her till she's screams for mercy."

"Abby doesn't do screaming nor does she beg for mercy. So I suggest that you don't bother." The trio turned round to see Nigel standing before them, a folder tucked under his arm. Kuki shoved Hoagie forward suddenly, Abby couldn't be reasoned with but this Nigel character seemed less violent. Perhaps Hoagie could get him to tell them what was going on.

"Er . . . Right. We'll make sure Wally doesn't try anything." Hoagie stuttered out, looking up at the imposing boy before him. Who didn't do anything to suggest he had heard Hoagie.

"So . . . Err . . you gonna tell us what's going on?" The boy rose an eyebrow; Hoagie could feel a blush making it's way across his cheeks. This kid was making him feel like a complete idiot.

"Please?" Hoagie asked again, pleading didn't really appeal to him but they needed to find out what was going on. Nigel shook his head slightly and turned round to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Inside the classroom, the normal place for one to go to for lessons." He muttered sarcastically as he wandered in, Hoagie looked sheepishly over at Kuki and Wallabee.

"Don't worry Hoagie."

"Yeah, we're gonna get them."

            "They're persistent, aren't they?" Nigel said as he slid into his seat beside Abby. The girl nodded at him. Their persistence, though annoying, was a good thing. Being determined to solve a mystery was a trait that was looked for in all potential candidates. But they had to be more careful, the trio couldn't know what was going on until the threat had past. They had to get rid of the KRR first. Though Abby's opinion was soon going to change.

            Kuki smiled as she pulled her walkie-talkie out her pocket, pressing the 'on' button she smiled brightly into the mini speaker. Even though she knew the other two couldn't see her.

"Hey!"

"Kuki, you seen them?" The Japanese girl giggled into the walkie-talkie.

"No silly, I just wanted to say hello."

"Kuki," Wallabee growled down the walkie-talkie. "Don't call unless you see them."

"Alright Wally." Kuki muttered, turning the mini device off she slid to the floor. Ms Smith hadn't forgotten about Abby and Nigel walking out on her and she had given them detention for the first half of lunch. She would have given it to them for the whole of lunch but they had given in their homework (which Abby had taken out of Wallabee's bag and given it in with the excuse that they had left it at home and had gone to get it) so she couldn't. Wallabee, Hoagie and Kuki had raced back to Hoagie's house and picked up the boy's walkie-talkies. They had stationed themselves at different parts of the school, Kuki was in the corridor that their classroom was, Wallabee was near the canteen and Hoagie was in the playground. Their plan was to follow the pair and see where they went, then they would see if they could find any information lying about er . . . where ever they went. Kuki looked round the corner and with a quiet squeak she pulled back.

"Wally, they're coming." And sure enough Abby and Nigel strode past Kuki and down the corridor towards . . .

"The canteen, they're going to the canteen."

"Gotcha Kuki." Wallabee looked out from behind the dustbin next to the door, watching as Abby and Nigel walked in. He snarled and fought back the desire to clout Abby over the head. Instead he quickly followed them, watching as Abby and Nigel wove their way through the crowd, towards the back door. Diving after them he saw them slip into the corridor then wander through another set of doors into the playground.

"Hoagie, they're coming your way."

"Roger that Wally, I'm on it." Hoagie stared intently at the canteen doors, determined not to be caught out by the mysterious pair. His effort was rewarded when the two slid out the door and walked briskly over to the fence. The pair crouched slightly before effortlessly clearing the fence in a single jump. Hoagie's eyes widened and he quickly ran over to the school gates, bumping into a number of people on the way as he tried to keep his eyes on the retreating pair.

"They've left the school grounds; I repeat they have left the school grounds. Meet me at the school gates." Hoagie flicked the on/off button on his walkie-talkie and continued to belt across the playground towards the gates. Which, luckily enough, weren't that far away from the spot where Abby and Nigel had jumped over. He saw Wallabee and Kuki racing towards him out of the corner of his eye, knowing that they would follow him, he sped up. They couldn't loose sight of their targets now; they had to find out what was going on.

            The trio ran across the grass, swiftly and silently. Or as silently as possible when you haven't had much experience in this sort of thing. Hoagie wiped his forehead with his arm, his sleeve coming away damp.

"How. . . long have we . . . been running?" Hoagie asked between taking huge gasps of air.

"Ten . . . minutes." Hoagie nodded, it didn't sound like long but when you're running pell-mell for a long distance, it is a **very** long time. They had passed their houses a while back, which was beginning to worry Hoagie. Where on earth where the pair leading them?

"What's . . . that?" Hoagie and Wallabee looked up and gasped, rising before them was a huge tree house. It was the size of a mansion and had a number of what looked like rockets poking out of it. The three friends watched in amazement as Abby and Nigel walked over and went inside.

"How are **we** going to break into that?" No one answered Wallabee, there wasn't a good answer. So they dropped down onto the ground and began to think. The three had been sitting on the grass contemplating their situation for a while when Abby's voice rang out through the air. "We know dat your dere, why don'tcha come in?" Blinking dazedly, they looked over at each other. It was either sit outside on the damp grass for no apparent reason as the two now knew they were there or go inside and demand answers. The trio instantly pulled themselves to their feet and walked over as the door opened up.

            "Abby thinks that dey didn't know that we knew that dey was there." Abby said around a chuckle as she moved away from the window. Nigel laughed, "Perhaps they can improve their senses with a bit of training." Abby nodded and dropped onto the sofa, her eyes patiently trained on the door. "Dey're gonna need everything they've got 'cos we gonna need all da help we can get if we're gonna beat the KRR." A quiet ping sounded and the doors opened, revealing a rather surprised Kuki, Wallabee and Hoagie.

"Comin' in?" Abby asked as none of them made an effort to step into the room, their eyes sweeping over the numerous objects inside including a huge computer and an array of weapons. Kuki smiled brightly and skipped into the room, sitting down beside Abby on the sofa and flashing her a smile.

"Hiya." Abby inclined her head at the girl but didn't say anything. Wallabee and Hoagie walked into the room, more cautious than their friend.

"Relax, if we wanted to attack you we would have done so already." The pair looked up at Nigel who was standing by a huge screen attached to a computer.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on then?" Nigel asked, adjusting his sunglasses slightly.

"That would be nice."

"Very well.

"The people that attacked you are known as the KRR. We have been fighting them for the last few months. But have failed in our attempts to get rid of them."

"What do you mean get rid of them? And exactly who are the KRR?"

"KRR stands for Kids Rights Reserved, they are a group of adults that want kids all over the world to spend all their time working and who aren't allowed to go out and play. The KRR are the main enemy of the KND at the moment.

The KND, Kids Next Door, are an origination run by children such as ourselves that go round and put an end to grown-ups like the KRR."

"Why?" Kuki asked, swinging her legs back and forth as she smiled up at Nigel.

"Because if we didn't all the Kids across the world would have to stay at school 24/7 and not be allowed to have ice cream or sweets. They intend to have us kids locked up until we grow up and become one of _them_."

"That's great and all, thanks for making sure we get ice cream, but what does that have to do with us?"

"We believed that we had the KRR on the run until we received some information from our Head Quarters." Hoagie's mind went back to when Nigel was entering the classroom after he had tried to talk to him. There had been a folder under his arm.

"The KRR are intending to start brainwashing children into wanting to do homework. They plan to do this by getting teachers all over the world to send out specific signals when they show their students some sort of 'fun movie.' They start with our school.

"Me and Abby can not infiltrate and destroy the machine by ourselves. We need your help."

"I . . . I don't understand." Hoagie said quietly, his eyes a mixture of confusion and worry as he looked from Nigel to Abby. Nigel sighed and pulled his sunglasses off and rubbed them with the corner of his jumper.

"We had intended to recruit you, the three of you have potential but _after_ we had defeated the KRR and it was deemed safe. Its dangerous recruiting new operatives when such a fierce enemy is attacking, you put them right in harms way, with no experience on how to deal with such things.

"Somehow the KRR found out about and went after you, intending to brainwash the three of you before you could help us out. But upon discovering what the KRR are up to we realised that we had to stop them.

"And, sadly enough, we can't do that alone. Care to join us?" Whatever the trio had been expecting, it hadn't been this. Joining up with these two mysterious kids, going off to fight a bunch of grown-ups who wanted to stop kids everywhere from being happy. It seemed like an idiotic idea. Completely mad. No one in the right mind would agree to something like this.

But who said that the three were sane?

"Okay, I don't like Ms Smith anyway so it be fun getting back at her." Kuki said with a smile. Abby rose an eyebrow at the girl's statement, it seemed a rather odd thing to say.

"If Kuki's goin' with yah, than so am ah. There ain't no way ahm gonna trust yah with protecting her." Wallabee said, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Me too." Hoagie said eyes bright with excitement. Nigel nodded and stepped down from the stand, moving over to the computer. Abby stood up and stretched, cat-like, before looking over at Wallabee and Hoagie.

"Did ya ever stop ta think dat Kuki might not need ya protection?" The girl then walked out the door, once again leaving a stunned group behind her.

            "You didn't have to say that, you know."

"Abby knows." Nigel smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching her as she looked for her S.C.A.M.P.P. He shook his head; Abby had always been like that. She didn't like to talk unless it was important and she had a habit of talking in riddles when she did. She liked to help people but she wasn't too fond of getting to close to them. Getting close only hurt you. Or that's what she thought. He had been the only person she had ever truly befriended and she intended to keep it that way. He pushed away from the wall, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, they weren't hurt you."

"How do ya know dat?" Abby asked, spinning round to face him. Her eyes tinted with fear. A fear that would always haunt her. Nigel cursed that fact; if he hadn't already gotten rid of the person that had done this to her he would have had to hurt them right now. Abby meant so much to him; she had always been by his side.

"Because I won't let them." A soft smile spread across her face at his protective words. She could always count on him, Nigel would always protect her. That was what best friends were for. She nodded and went back to looking for her weapon, spotting it under a pile of magazine she snatched it up. Before turning round to face her partner.

"Ya did everything ya could and Abby's here now and dat's what counts." She said knowingly when she noticed the look in his eyes over the top of his sunglasses. Nigel looked down at the floor. Abby had always been so good to him, if only he had been as good as friend as he had been to her as she was to him. He would never forgive himself for not being there in time to help her.

"It's over now, don't worry." Abby said, pausing a second to let go of her dignity. She quickly pulled Nigel into a hug, letting go a few seconds later. He flashed her a smile, knowing how much she despised showing her emotions. Just like him really.

"Ready to go and kick adult butt now?"

"Ya bet."

_To Be Continued . . ._

I just had to add the 1/5 moment in, even if it was only as friends. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's kinda short but I just think it's an appropriate place to end.


End file.
